sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Taiah Delithmere
Taiah was certainly a lovely kind of woman, gentle and born with a certain graceful air about her. Never was she found without a pleasing smile and a honeyed voice. Commonly described as a warm presence with a smart mind, she was by far the gem of the Rosespear family in the time that she had been alive. Her death was mourned by many. Appearance The striking feature of Taiah Rosespear and her brother Jaetheas had always been a deep wine red hair, falling down around her shoulders with heavy curls that were always littered with fanciful ornaments or golden chains that gave her a elegant air. Her oval features left her with a almost girlish charm at times. Bright, lidded eyes always met with another’s gaze without fear or hesitation. She was well spoken, her voice sweet yet strong with that tint of power. Her wealth from both her marriages and her family showed, her indulgences in beautiful dresses and trinkets often worn. Her hourglass figure emphasized, yet never delving into the more inappropriate wear in public. Her cheeks and nose were sprinkled with a light lining of freckles, more appearing the more often she went out and gathered sunlight. Not a single blemish or scratch would be seen on the woman, yet she was hardly soft and unaware of the dangers in the world. History Taiah Rosespear was young when she was first married. Her parents suggesting the union out of the desire to increase trade agreements more than care to their daughters feelings. Even so, she hardly had protested. The man was kind to her, offering her whatever she had wanted, and asked very little. Despite this, Taiah found herself bored and unhappy. She was nothing more to him than a trophy wife that he could pull along to banquets and balls. The first and only child that she had with her first husband proved to be troublesome throughout the pregnancy, giving her pains and often times leaving her where she could do nothing more than stay in bed for the day. Even so, her husband lavished praise upon her and spoke highly of their child-to-be to all of his connections. Just a month before she was due for the child, tragedy had struck and left her without the child that her husband so craved for. There was a severed relationship, and a few times he had suggested to try once more, but she was far from wanting of it. It was difficult upon her, especially when she had been such a young woman still. Falling into a depression of sorts, she spent many years doing nothing more than staying home until her husband would take her to some place that she had to be for his benefit. It was many, many years later, after her heart had mended and she’d found a normalcy in her life, that she found herself often in the company of a man named Relo’daras Delithmere. Their first meeting had been common enough, his appearance at a event that Taiah and her husband had thrown for their associates was unsurprising being his business that had bloomed and flourished. They had talked briefly, at first meeting, and yet there was a certain draw between the two that lead them to meet a second time that night. Conversation had flowed easily, and smiles passed between the two. Far more history was told than perhaps was appropriate for a first meeting, yet neither found it unnatural. In the year that followed, their friendship grew, often time’s meeting one another under the guise of an ‘accident’ at first, and then simply the closeness of each other’s friendship allowing them the appropriate public image. Another year passed, and news would begin to reach ears of trouble from Taiah and her husband. Fights and discontent in a marriage that had been long dead anyway. There were even times that the man had gathered the courage to confront Relo’daras with accusations of doing a many inappropriate things with his wife. Needless to say, soon, Taiah divorced her first husband, and with it she took the ties of her family from the man. It had been barely a month after that she was seen often in the company of Relo’daras again, and a half a month after that that she wandered about her business with a ring worthy of nobility on her left hand. Taiah and Relo’daras were married in the fall, many people attended the wedding and it was without a doubt the happiest both of their friends had seen them. Smiles and joy were plentiful, and soon after the marriage, Taiah was pregnant with their first child. More worries and concerns were had with the pregnancy, yet she would find herself with a baby boy that was healthy and strong. Both parents were beyond pleased, and happily went on carrying on the family both that he had before she had married him and the one they started to create. The years passed, and never once was there a problem between the two that was ever shown. Both were happy and they handled the business together, instead of leaving Taiah as simply the trophy wife that she had been treated as before. Many people grew to love the pair and found it easy to work with the pair. It was a good marriage. It was a good business. Once more, after her son Alethanos had grown less dependent upon her, she found herself with child. The issues were the same as the others; intense pain and other concerns that dominated the pregnancy completely. Still, she had managed to keep the child to full term, though the complications during birth left her weak. Her daughter, Pyrar, had been born, yet not a week after, Taiah passed away. The many months that passed were filled with mourning from her husband and her friends. Her presence was sorely missed, and no matter what, Relo’daras was never quite the same man. All the same, Taiahs children were never treated without respect. Both reflecting their mother’s beauty and features as they grew, and their father favored them greatly for such. Even after such time, Taiah’s influence is still felt in many ways. Relationships Relo’daras Delithmere Taiah’s second husband, and the man she was most happy with. The both of them spent many years together and handled their business without flaw. He took her death the hardest Alethanos Delithmere Taiah’s first child. He inherited both the wild hair that she had and the confidence that was often times shown. Pyrar Delithmere Taiah’s second child. Commonly seen by those that knew her mother as a ‘mirrored image’ of her. She grew into her features, looking all the same as her mother did, yet inheriting more of her father’s habit’s and attitude. Jaetheas Rosespear Taiah’s younger brother, of whom she was very close with and often times visited. He was the most supportive of her decisions, especially when it came to leaving her first husband for Relo’daras. He was one of the ones that took her death the hardest. Category:Characters